pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paras
| name='Paras'| jname=(パラス Ruffresia)| image= | ndex=#046| evofrom=None| evointo=Parasect| gen=Generation I| pronun= PAIR-Iss | hp=35| atk=70| def=55| satk=45| sdef=55| spd=25| total=285| species=Flower Pokémon| type= / | height=1'00"| weight=11.9 lbs.| ability=Effect Spore *Dry Skin| color='Red'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Paras (パラス Ruffresia) is the pre-evolved form of Parasect. It evolves into Parasect starting at level 24. It is a / -type Pokémon. Appearance Paras is very crablike, having six legs. The front two legs are very large, allowing Paras to grip on to prey and its environment. The most distinct feature are the two mushrooms on its back. It also has very large eyes on the top of it's head. Special Abilities Paras can have the ability Effect Spore or Dry Skin. Effect Spore allows Paras to have a 10% chance to paralyze, burn, or poison a foe. The foe must be using a physical attack in order for this to happen. Dry Skin causes Paras to recover HP when it is raining and lose HP when it is sunny. The mushrooms on Paras' back have a mutualism with each other. The mushrooms get energy from Paras, while Paras gets to create spores. Game Info Location | redblue=Mt. Moon and the Safari Zone| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellowMt. Moon and Safari Zone| yrarity=Uncommon| goldsilver=Bug Catching Contest, Ilex Forest, and Mt. Moon| gsrarity=Few| crystal=Bug Catching Contest, Ilex Forest, and Mt. Moon| crarity=Few| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Mt. Moon and Safari Zone| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Great Marsh| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Great Marsh| ptrarity=| heartgoldsoulsilver=Ilex Forest| hgssrarity=Rare| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Burrows to suck tree roots. The mushrooms on its back grow by drawing nutrients from the bug host.| yellow=Burrows under the ground to gnaw on tree roots. The mushrooms on its back Absorb most of the nutrition.| gold=It is doused with mushroom spores when it is born. As its body grows, mushrooms sprout from its back.| silver=As its body grows large, oriental mushrooms called tochukaso start sprouting out of its back.| crystal=The tochukaso growing on this Pokémon's back orders it to extract juice from tree trunks.| ruby=Paras has parasitic mushrooms growing on its back called tochukaso. They grow large by drawing nutrients from this Bug Pokémon host. They are highly valued as a medicine for extending life.| sapphire=Paras has parasitic mushrooms growing on its back called tochukaso. They grow large by drawing nutrients from this Bug Pokémon host. They are highly valued as a medicine for extending life.| emerald=A Paras has parasitic tochukaso mushrooms growing on its back. They grow by drawing nutrients from the host. They are valued as a medicine for long life.| firered=Growing out of the bug's back are mushrooms called tochukaso. The mushrooms grow with the bug host.| leafgreen=Burrows to suck tree roots. The mushrooms on its back grow by drawing nutrients from the bug host.| diamond=Mushrooms named tochukaso grow on its back. They grow along with the host Paras.| pearl=Mushrooms named tochukaso grow on its back. They grow along with the host Paras.| platinum=Mushrooms named tochukaso grow on its back. They grow along with the host Paras.| heartgold=It is doused with mushroom spores when it is born. As its body grows, mushrooms sprout from its back.| soulsilver=As its body grows large, oriental mushrooms called tochukaso start sprouting out of its back.| }} Trivia *Paras has the same in-game cry as Mewtwo. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon